uchihas locos
by akikokasumi
Summary: el festival mas esperado habia llegado al pueblo de konoha,y todos se preparaban para recibirlo, incluso algunos extranjeron y residentes del pueblo regresaban una vez al año para celebrar el famoso festival de tanabata.Y nos referimos a los hermanos uchihas, que este año haran enloquecer a nuestra pelirrosa. -¡los uchiha están locos!- grito tomándose la cabeza entre las manos
1. primer loco

**aclaraciones: **

**historia sasusaku**

**con un ligerisimo itasaku**

**EL PRIMER LOCO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La brisa veraniega envolvía a los dos jóvenes sentados en el pasto del campo de el pequeño pueblo que los vio crecer, después de llegar hace tres días de Japón a konoha, había decidido ver el pueblo donde crecieron recordando sus tiempos de escuela, llegando al parque donde muchas tardes se sentaban a descansar

-¡es la cuarta chica! - se quejaba un rubio de tez bronceada y vivaces ojos azules que miraban a lo lejos a una chica menuda, de cabello castaño temblando por el llanto

-¿cuantas piensa rechazar el teme?- pregunto cansado dejándose caer en el pasto y recargando su cabeza sobre los brazos

\- a el no perece importarle- contesto el pelinegro de sonrisa falsa a su lado mirando la imagen de la chica morena saliendo corriendo de ahí y al uchiha caminando a dirección a ellos a paso tranquilo y despreocupado

-es un cubito de hielo- bufo naruto incorporándose

El uchiha llego a su altura y se quedo parado mirando a sus dos compañeros con total serenidad

-¿y bien?- cuestiono el rubio molesto

-hmp

-¿a cuantas mas piensas romperle el corazón? ¡Cuantas teme!- grito enojado al ver el semblante sereno de su amigo- si no vas a aceptar a ninguna diles que eres gay y se acabo-

-todas son unas molestas- sasuke dio media vuelta para caminar y ser seguido por sus dos compañeros

-¡teme!- grito frustrado naruto de ver lo obstinado de su compañero

-o-

Todas las calles de konoha estaban llenas de color y paz. De las casas y negocio colgaban adornos de papel y muchas esferas de papel de colores rodeaban todas las calles, el lugar era una verdadera hermosura y eso ponía de buen humor a la pelirrosa que circulaba por las calles de konoha, aspiraba la tranquilidad y la felicidad del pueblo.

-¡sakura!- la voz de su imperativo amigo inundo toda la calle atrayendo la mirada de la gente que los rodeaba, suspiro cansada naruto no comprendería jamás el significado de discreción, miro a su amigo rubio correr a su dirección seguido por dos pelinegros

-naruto- saludo al verlo ya a su altura

-¿quieres ir a comer ramen con nosotros?- pregunto naruto recuperando el aliento y bridándole una enorme sonrisa

-naruto paga- afirmo sai llegando junto a sasuke

-¡oye!- protesto el rubio mientras fulminaba al pelinegro de sonrisa falsa

-lo siento chicos debo ir a ayudar a ino con los preparativos- se disculpo

-mentira- sentencio sai mientras una gota de nerviosismo cubría a sakura- ino me pidió que le ayudara yo- sentencio sai- eres mala mintiendo- aseguro mientras iniciaba su camino a buscar a su molesta novia en el pueblo

Sakura suspiro derrotada al ser descubierta, ella no le ayudaría a ino, tenia suficiente con trabajar en el hospital, pero cada vez que la invitaban a algún lugar ponía escusas para no estar cerca de cierto uchiha, algo raro en ella, y cualquiera que la viere aseguraría que la pelirrosa evitada a toda costa estar cerca del pelinegro desde que llego al pueblo , y era cierto desde que volvió a konoha, había echo lo imposible por estar lejos de el y no era por el amor que sentía por el, como ino aseguraba, sino porque simplemente lo despreciaba con toda su alma, la razón simple, había dejado claro que ella era poca cosa para el y eso la había destrozado profundamente

-¿y bien, nos vamos?- dijo emocionado naruto brindándole una calidad sonrisa, que sakura no pudo rechazar, dio un rápido vistazo a sasuke que estaba a unos pasos de naruto mirando a otro lado y completamente ajeno a ellos

-de acuerdo- dijo derrotada así que los tres se encaminaron al famoso lugar donde naruto solía comer su apreciado ramen

-iré por las ordenes busquen una mesa- hablo naruto mientras se dirigía a la barra, ni sakura ni sasuke hablaron, en todo el camino no habían cruzado palabra alguna, era naruto que siempre llenaba todo el silencio con sus parloteos

-por allá – señalo sakura una mesa del rincón mientras se dirigía a ella seguida de un callado sasuke, ambos tomaron asiento en un absoluto silencio, ninguno se miraba ni comentaba nada era un absoluto abismo de silencio.

La pelirrosa sentía una desesperación inundarla y es que estar cerca de sasuke la ponía mal, desde su llegada jamás había estado sola con el tanto tiempo, y el silencio la estaba matando

-¿Cómo esta itachi?- rompió el silencio preguntándole por su hermano, se golpeo mentalmente por la pregunta que le había echo,

-bien, supongo- contesto sin interés sasuke mirando todo menos a sakura,

-escuche que ha llevado su empresa a nivel internacional- dijo sakura, itachi se había mudado a Japón terminado la universidad, tomando su lugar como presidente de las empresas de la familia uchiha, y sasuke lo siguió terminado la universidad

-hmp-

la pelirrosa rodo los ojos al ver como sasuke levantaba los hombros en señal de desinterés, lo miro detalladamente, estaba mas guapo, claro había madurado ya no era un chiquillo, ¿enserio se había enamorado de ese hombre?, se cuestiono al ver lo frio y arrogante que seguía siendo ¿talvez solo fue su atractivo?,

-¿Aun te gusto sakura?- dijo sasuke mirando por primera vez a sakura, que quedo paralizada por unos momentos de aquellos orbes negros

-no - sentencio firme, dejando de lado todo nerviosismo y cuestionamientos- no debieron regresar- sus orbes verdes lo miraban sin titubear acto que sorprendió a sasuke que últimamente era sorprendido por el comportamiento de sakura, desde su llegada a la aldea sakura se comportaba distante algo que jamás creyó, se esperaba a sakura recibiéndolo feliz y radiante, pero ahora era diferente, ella lo evitaba y ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra, era fría y déspota con el, cualquiera diría que la haruno lo odiaba y aunque al principio no le tomo importancia ya que no la tenia siguiéndolo, con forme pasaba los días lo desconcertaba

-¿porque no debí de haber venido?, después de todo crecí en konoha - pegunto calmado

\- tu vida ya esta echa en Japón, por eso te fuiste - sentencio sakura mirando a la barra tratando de localizar a su amigo rubio, toda esta conversación no le hacia bien

Sakura diviso a una chica de cabello negro corto hasta la mediana espalda delgada y de ojos azules como el cielo acercase a ellos con un sonrojo notable en su rostro

-sa… sasuke- titubeo la chica al estar justo frente a su mesa

-ahora no- dijo frio mirando solo a la pelirrosa que se mantenía atenta a la chica pelinegra

-pero… pero yo…- el sonrojo aumento

-dije que no- sasuke miro a la chica con mirada gélida quien solo dio un paso atrás al verlo con sus penetrantes ojos

-yo…- dijo tratando de no perder la calma pero era inevitable sus ojos estaba cristalinos y su voz se cortaba, la chica cubrió su rostro y salió corriendo del lugar

Sakura la miro saliendo del lugar llena de lagrimas y por un momento la comprendió al verse mas joven llorando por los constantes rechazos del uchiha, su pecho se oprimo , efectivamente estar con el uchiha mas de dos minutos la ponía mal

-siempre tan tierno uchiha- reprocho sakura, desde la llegada de sasuke al pueblo, varias chicas habían sido rechazadas por el uchiha

\- nos interrumpió de nuestras interesante platica- sasuke apoyo sus codos en la mesa y se inclino un poco sobre ella – dime sakura ¿porque desde que llegue te comportas distante y fría?–sakura lo miro atónita, sasuke uchiha, don cubito de hielo le pedía una explicación de porque su comportamiento con el

-madure sasuke, yo me quede en el pueblo por decisión propia, no por el dinero o por quedar bien con la gente– trato de zafarse del inesperado interrogatorio del uchiha- discúlpame con naruto, debo ir al hospital- sakura se levanto de su lugar, no podía seguir al lado de sasuke pero fue detenida por el brazo de el

-¿eso piensas de mí?- pregunto sin ninguna expresión, sakura trato de zafarse pero fue inútil- ¿piensas que me fui de konoha por el dinero de mi familia? – sakura trato de zafarse pero le fue imposible, de un momento sasuke se levanto y quedo a centímetros de sakura

-dejaste a tus amigos por seguir a tu padre- lo reto, sasuke sonrió de lado

-te deje a ti- sonrió aun mas, sakura se quedo callada ¿a que se refería? – Te duele que después de la universidad, tomara mis cosas y siguiera a mi padre, dejándote a ti, sin escribir, sin llamar, solo visitando a mi madre en fines de semana y en navidad-

-idiota- se soltó de su agarre, pestaño varias veces tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, no quería admitirlo pero sasuke podía tener razón, le dolía que la dejara y que siguiese su vida, una vida en donde ella no era parte, porque el uchiha no quería que fuera parte de ella.

-debo irme-

-sakura, ven con migo al festival –

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**si les gusto el capitulo ya saben dejenme uno de sus lindos comentario :)**

**nos vemos**

**akiko.**


	2. segundo loco

**¡muchas gracias por sus comentarios!**

**SEGUNDO LOCO**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-ya es costumbre- dejo el expediente sobre su escritorio mirándolo fijamente con sus ojos avellanas

-solo es una vez al año-, sonrió galante a la rubia

-bien, parece ir todo en orden- la rubia tomo de nuevo el expediente- solo la rutina de siempre y mañana estará en tu expediente medico -

\- gracias tsuname- la rubia se levanto para salir a un consultorio y hacerle el chequeo rutinario

-aun no entiendo como teniendo los mejores medico en Japón, vienes cada año a mi para revisarte, itachi – el pelinegro le abrió la puerta a la rubia saliendo ella primero seguido de el

-Has sido medico de mi familia por años, te lo has ganado- sonrió arrogante a lo que la rubia sonrió, así eran los uchiha, guapos y arrogantes

-¡tsuname!- una morocha bajita se acercaba a ellos a paso veloz, con suma preocupación

-¿Qué pasa zhizune?- pregunto una vez que la chica estuvo frente a ella

-lamento interrumpirla, pero la necesitan en quirófano-

-entiendo, ten zhizune, lleva a el joven itachi con la doctora haruno- la rubia entrego el fólder y salió de ahí dejando a ambos solos

-por aquí- indico la menuda chica dirigiendo al ascensor, bajando al tercer piso,

-¿tardara mucho?- pregunto el moreno al ver que no había nada mas que ellos dos, la chica negó con su cabeza mientras revisaba el folder

-puede esperara adentro no tardara en llegar- sonrió la pelinegra, dejándolo pasar

.

.

.

-lamento la tardanza- se disculpo una pelirrosa llegando a su consultorio

-no hay problema sakura- sonrió zhizune al verla, - solo tiene un paciente, un chequeo de rutina-

-bien gracias zhizune- ella sonrió entrando a su consultorio aun metida en las hojas de análisis y chequeos médicos

-buenos días, perdone la demora- dijo sentándose en su escritorio sin ver a su paciente

-un chequeo de rutina cierto señor….- la pelirrosa hizo una pausa buscando el nombre de el paciente

-uchiha, itachi uchiha- los ojos jades se posaron en los profundos de el uchiha mayor

-ay no puede ser- se quejo al ver al hermano de sasuke justo frente a ella

-¿ocurre algún problema?- pregunto al escuchar el quejido de la pelirrosa

-siéntese en la camilla, enseguida lo reviso-le ordeno ignorando la pregunta del pelinegro

-¿nos hemos visto antes?,- itachi cuestiono mirando ala pelirrosa que le tomaba la presión al joven- creo haberla visto en algún lugar

-lo dudo señor uchiha- contesto cortante, desdén que no paso desapercibido por itachi

– Llámame itachi- pido sonriéndole galante

-respire profundo señor uchiha- ordeno poniendo su estetoscopio en su pulmón – otra vez- colocándolo en el otro pulmón

-vengo cada año al festival y a checarme y nunca la había visto por aquí- indico curioso, la pelirrosa se le hacia conocida además que era muy bonita para pasar desapercibida por el

-hace cuatro años me gradué- le respondió mientras hacia sus anotaciones en el folder

-señor uchiha, ¿porque tanto chequeo cada año?, veo análisis y anotaciones medicas sin anuncio de alaguna enfermedad, esta mas sano que cualquiera en este pueblo- indago al ver todo los análisis

-llámame itachi- insistió- soy presidente de una gran empresa en Tokio, mi salud es importante, y un regla fundamental en ella es que debo estar lo más sano posible por eso siempre tengo que checarme- sonrió

Sakura rodo los ojos mientras se acercaba a su escritorio, claro que sabía lo de la empresa, el era el hermano de sasuke, su amor imposible y ahora su enemigo numero uno

-creo saber de donde te he visto- sakura se tenso- ese cabello rosado no es difícil de olvidar, sa- ku- ra- y Sakura estaba perdida

-o-

\- no entiendo, cada año nos arrastras a el festival y siempre asistes solo- reprocho el rubio mientras caminaban por las calles del pueblo

-ya sabes porque venimos- regaño al rubio

-se que se lo prometiste a tu madre, pero no le veo sentido venir, si vas a estar solo- cuestiono el rubio – si vas avenir invita a alguien- sonrió al azabache quien lo ignoro

-solo estarían encima de mi como siempre- se quejo el pelinegro

-no todas son así, mi hinata ni siquiera reparo en ti-

-eso es porque siempre te quiso dobe-

-¿oye sasuke?- llamo al pelinegro curioso

-que

-¿Por qué tienes la mejilla tan roja y punzante- pregunto acercándose a el y picándosela con su dedo

-¡cállate teme!- grito enfadado al recordar la tremenda cacheta que le había propinado sakura

-¡dime!- exigió el rubio alcanzando a su amigo

-o-

-ahora te recuerdo, eras la linda pelirrosa que asistía con mi hermano en la preparatoria- dijo sonriendo al recordarla- valla que estas linda- sonrió provocando un sonrojo en la haruno

\- le mandare hacer análisis de orina y sangre- desvió su mirada anotando el permiso

-oye ¿sales con alguien?- pregunto poniendo tensa a sakura

-puede hacérselos hoy mismo y mañana los tendrá- le entrego el permiso ignorando su pregunta

-ya veo- sonrió pícaro al ver lo nerviosa que ponía a sakura- ¿no entiendo porque mi hermano no salió contigo cuando puedo?- los ojos jades lo fulminaron

-porque es un idiota arrogante que se cree mejor que todos- soltó sin pisca de delicadeza, haciendo reír a itachi

-bueno no todos lo uchiha somos así – sonrió de lado digno de un uchiha, sakura rodo los ojos

-te lo demostrare, ven al festival conmigo- sakura lo miro desorbitada sin decir ni una palabra, no podía pasar de nuevo, después de años de colegio pasando desapercibida por los uchiha, justamente hoy era el centro de atención de ambos

-te dejare pensarlo- dijo saliendo de ahí

-¡los uchiha están locos!- grito tomándose la cabeza entre ambas manos

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**perdon si el capitulo es muy corto, tratare de extenderlso un poco mas. **

**bueno ya se la saben si les gusto,dejenme su lindo comentario :)**

**nos vemos **

**akiko. **


	3. entre dos locos

**proximo cpaitulo, el FINAL.**

**ENTRE DOS LOCOS**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-hermanito- escucho la melodiosa voz de itachi al verlo entrar a la cocina- ¿Dónde estabas?, pensé que no llegarías- reprocho dejando su taza en el fregadero, sasuke lo miro incrédulo su hermano parecía de mejor humor

-estaba con el dobe- respondió

-¿nos vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja consternando a su hermano, ¿Qué le pasaba?

-¿te ocurre algo?- pregunto ya arto al ver la sonrisa boba de su hermano mayor todo el camino

-de que hablas- dijo no entendiendo

-olvídalo-

-¿ya tienes pareja para el festival?- pregunto deteniendo el auto justo en el estacionamiento

-No- respondió lo obvio

-talvez valla con alguien- sasuke lo miro sin entender, itachi no llevaba a nadie al festival, de echo solo venia a acompañarlo y ya, muy pocas veces se le veía en la celebración

-¿quien es la loca?- pregunto molestando a su hermano, quien sonrió mucho mas

-la hermosa doctora que me atención hoy-

-hmp

-vamos cómprale unas flores a mama- pidió su hermano desviándose a una florería

-o-

Dejo su taza de te sobre la encimera de la cocina, después de una ducha y vestirse solo esperaba la hora para cubrir su turno en el hospital

-locos- dijo al aire al recordar como ambos uchiha la habían invitado al festival, por su cabeza no dejaban pasar las ideas de porque la habían invitado, la mas lógica era que querían divertirse con ella, algo que no estaba dispuesta a permitir

-¡sakura ábreme!- escucho la voz de ino mientras trataba de derrumbar su puerta, rodo los ojos a veces ino era tan ruidosa, abrió la puerta y sin aviso la rubia entro echa una furia a su departamento seguido de hinata

–Lo siento sakura- se disculpo la hyuga ante la actitud de ino

-tranquilita- la calmo cerrando la puerta

-es increíble que no nos dijeras- chillo ino molesta mirando a sakura severamente

-¿de que hablas cerda?-

-de que esta mañana el papacito de itachi uchiha me pido tu número telefónico- grito lo obvio para ella

-¿Qué hizo que?- miro aterrorizada la haruno a su amiga quien mantenía su misma expresión – no se lo diste- chillo preocupada

-caro que se lo di- respondió indignada- no dejare que esta oportunidad se te valla, itachi uchiha esta interesado en ti-

-¡debiste preguntarme antes de dárselo!- se defendió ya era el colmo que su mejor amiga le diera su teléfono a itachi

-y tu debiste a verme dicho que te invito al festival- contrataco, sakura se quedo sin palabras, ino sabia lo que paso y ella no le dijo nada, no podía contra eso

\- sakura no has tenido una relación desde hace años, es tu oportunidad- animaba la rubia- y que mejor con itachi uchiha- sus ojitos azules brillaban de emoción

-hinata- se quejo la haruno suplicante a su amiga quien se mantenía al margen de la disputa

-ino tiene razón, hace tiempo que no sales con nadie- sakura suspiro derrotada al ver la alianza entre sus amigas

-ni siquiera me ha llamado y ya pasa de medio día- se quejo tratando de que sus amigas dejaran de insistir

-tienes un mensaje- le aviso ino tomando el celular de sakura, quien la fulmino con la mirada al ver que revisaba su teléfono

-trae acá- le arrebato el celular y comprobó que si tenia un mensaje, con temor lo abrió rezando que fuera todos menos un uchiha

-ay no- se quejo al ver el remitente

_Sakura, espero esa respuesta por la tarde, te esperar en tu consultorio_

_Itachi_

-¡kya!- grito ino emocionada al leer el mensaje

-o-

-¿Itachi tiene pareja?- repitió lo que le había dicho sasuke sorprendido- valla pensé que no le interesaba-

-es una doctora que le hizo el chequeo ayer- caminaban por las calles, viendo como la gente se preparaba para el festival que comenzaba mañana

-también deberías invitar a alguien- sugirió naruto- estarás solo mañana-

-ya invite a alguien- dijo con un ligero sonrojo en su rostro

-¿enserio?, ¿a quien?, ¿fue la chica que te dejo la mejilla roja?- el azabache asintió con la cabeza dejando a naruto perplejo y emocionado- ¿Quién es? ¿La conozco?, dime teme -

-¡es sakura!- grito cansado de tantas preguntas

-o-

-buenos días sakura- saludo zhizune al verla entrar al consultorio- el joven itachi la espera- sonrió mientras sakura sonreía derrotada, tomo el expediente y entro tratando de mantener la clama

-buenos tardes, perdón la demora- aunque sabia que no debía hacerlo ya que el uchiha había llegado diez minutos antes de su turno, pero era típico de ella ser amable con los pacientes

-¿Qué tal sakura?- sonrió al verla sentada frente a el

Sakura le sonrió forzadamente, tomo el sobre de los análisis y lo leyó cuidadosamente, todo en orden como siempre salían en sus estudios

-sin novedad, sus estudios salieron bien- dijo tomando unas anotaciones en el expediente- esta saludable – cerro el folder y se lo entrego a itachi quien lo tomo con gusto

-bien señor uchiha, eso es todo, hemos terminado- dijo aliviada rezando porque el uchiha se fuera

\- no solo vine a eso, hay algo pendiente- sonrió de lado itachi poniendo tensa a sakura- ¿y bien que dice a mi invitación?

-los siento trabajo mañana- se disculpo la

–Zhizune me dijo que tsuname le dio el día libre mañana- sakura agacho su cabeza derrotada, mataría a zhizune de eso estaba segura

-yo….

-¿te preguntaras porque te invite después de años de no tomarte en cuenta?- la interrumpió- además de que eres linda, me llama mucho la atención tu profesionalismo en la medicina, además que eres muy interesante, no eres la típica chica que se lanza a mis brazos como muchas, - sonrió seductor- eso me prende doctora- el rostro de sakura se encendió

-tengo unos asuntos más que arreglar- la interrumpió el morocho- paso por tu casa en la noche- sonrió galante saliendo del consultorio

-por mi casa- articulo aun ida ¿Cómo sabia donde vivía?, pero no tardo en atar cabos, y que una rubia de ojos azules cruzara por su mente

\- date por muerta cerda- grito al darse cuenta que ino no solo le dio su teléfono

-o-

-vamos teme, entra ahí- lo empujo dentro de recepción del hospital

-no es buena idea- se quejo al verse ya justo en recepción-claro que si, por fin te diste cuenta que quieres a sakura, ahora ve y declárate- repecho el rubio

-¿en que puedo ayudarlos?- sonrió avergonzada la recepcionista al ver a ese par

\- el consultorio de la doctora haruno- sonrió zorrunamente naruto poniendo colorada a la recepcionista

-tercer piso a la derecha- señalo el ascensor, mientras naruto le daba las gracias y arrastraba literalmente a sasuke al ascensor

\- anda ve- empujo su amigo rubio a sasuke fuera del ascensor

-¿tu no vienes?- pregunto al ver que su amigo no salía – y que sakura me golpe después de que te rechacé, no gracias- dijo nervioso mientras el ascensor se cerraba

-dobe- resoplo acomodando sus ropas y caminado por el pasillo hasta llegar al consultorio

-buenos tardes- saludo una pelinegra con una sonrisa

-vengo a ver a la doctora haruno- desvió su rostro evitando que viera el sonrojo de su rostro

-la doctora esta con un paciente, si gusta esperarla- señalo cordial los sillones de espera, sasuke tomo siento mirando al techo

_flash back_

_-le gustas a sakura- dijo emocionado naruto mientras lo abrazaba por los hombros_

_-¿sakura?- pregunto sin entender, de todas las chicas del instituto sakura era la menos interesada en el o eso a el le parecía _

_\- si escuche a sakura decírselo a ino- sasuke lo miro sin entender, sakura era su compañera y amiga de ambos, y no era lógico _

_\- escuchaste mal- reprocho sasuke, naruto inflo sus cachetes infantilmente _

_-no te has dado cuenta- chillo – le gustas en verdad, sus sonrojos, sus nerviosismo cuando esta contigo- sasuke lo miro por un minuto, sakura era así sonrojada y nerviosa, o eso pensaba el pero de todas las chicas ella no se le lanzaba a el tan descaradamente_

_-ay vamos teme, ¿no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?- chillo naruto alcanzando a su amigo _

Claro que después de terminar la preparatoria e ingresar a la universidad se dio cuenta que sakura lo quería lo que no entendía era porque no le decía, no era que esperaba que ella se animara primero, pero el no estaba seguro que ella le gustara cien por ciento

Ella era bonita, con sus ojos verdes grandes y expresivos, siempre brillaban, y su exótico cabello rosado sedoso y largo, inteligente y divertida, siempre tan feliz inundaba a todos de alegría, pero debí admitir que su prioridades en ese entonces era terminar la universidad y alcanzar a itachi a Japón para tomar su lugar como vicepresidente de las empresas tal como su padre lo quería

Paso sus manos sobre su rostro frustrado, como no se dio cuenta de cuanto la extrañaba, desde que abordo su avión a Japón la extrañaba, no había día que no pensara en ella y en que estaría haciendo, pero su orgullo y el echo de quedar bien con su padre lo cegaba de esa lógica, para que al final su padre muriera sin ninguna palabra de agradecimiento ante sus hijos

-me volveré loco- se dijo a si mismo, debía decirle a sakura que siempre le gusto pero que nunca estuvo seguro de lo que sentía ella, que su orgullo no lo dejaba y que todo este tiempo la había extrañado aunque no parecía

-puede pasar- escucho la voz de la pelinegra,

Entro al consultorio pulcro y con ese aroma a medicina, la vio metida en unas hojas sin percatarse de su presencia

-tome asiento- le pido gentilmente sin verlo aun, sasuke se acerco al escritorio pero sin sentarse, carraspeo para llamar su atención

Ella levanto sus ojos verdes con temor, como intuyendo que el estaba ahí y en cuanto lo vio un destello de asombro se asomo por sus ojos para verla fruncir el seño después

-hola sakura- sonrió de lado,

-¿Qué haces aquí?- cuestiono ligeramente molesta levantándose de su asiento

-viene por mi respuesta- dijo encogiéndose de hombros- sakura frunció el seño -¿y bien?- pregunto ante el silencio de la pelirrosa

-sasuke ya te dije que…

-me gustas- la interrumpió, sakura callo al instante y lo miro directo a sus posos negros buscando algún rastro de mientras - siempre me gustaste sakura, pero tenias razón por querer ser aceptado me aleje de ti-

-sasuke- susurro

Sasuke se acerco a ella a paso lento tratando de no ahuyentarla- ven con migo al festival-pidio tomándola de la mejilla y acercando su rostro- me estas volviendo loco sakura- susurro sobre sus labios para besarla con delicadeza, un beso suave y lento

Ella tardo en reaccionar, sasuke uchiha la besaba, le había confesado que le gustaba y ahora la besaba, poso sus manos sobre el pecho y sintió los brazos de sasuke atraerla a su cuerpo

Sabía tan bien, sus labios dulces y con ese sabor ligero a cerezos, sus labios suaves y carnosos, su aroma a manzana y canela, lo volvía loco, simplemente era una dulce locura tenerla

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**muchas gracias por sus comentarios, y ya saben dejenme si les gusto dejenme su hermoso comentario ;)**

**no olviden siguiente capitulo el final de este finc**

**nos vemos **

**akiko.**


	4. el loco definitivo

**llego el final :)**

** ¡ muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por sus favoritos !**

**nos vemos en otra historia ;)**

**akiko.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

-y fue así como me rechazo- el pelinegro se arrodillo frente a la tumba dejando un ramo de flores- sakura no quiere saber ya nada de mi- sonrió algo triste, se había echo ilusiones muy rápido al sentir como la pelirrosa había correspondido su beso, pero no contaba con que después lo sacara literalmente a patadas de su consultorio, gritándole que era un estúpido y que no deseaba verlo mas

-de todos modos es un simple festival- de nuevo le hablo a la tumba de su madre- nos veremos dentro de un año- se despido de la tumba regresando a su auto y pasar sus últimos dos días en konoha, encerrado en su casa.

Dos días que esperara que pasaran rápido, mientras más rápido regresara a Japón y mantuviera su mente ocupada, menos pensaría en sakura.

-o-

Estaba nerviosa tan solo tener la presencia de el en su casa la ponía mas nerviosa, mientras el solo estaba sereno mirándola con tanta tranquilidad

-itachi- se animo a hablar primero cortando el silencio entre ambos

Y ahí estaba itachi, parado frente a ella para recibir su respuesta y aun que sakura no estaba a un segura de lo que había pasado por la tarde en su consultorio, debía dar una respuesta, lo miro mordiéndose el labio, no podía poner mas escusas, el festival era hoy , y ayer le había mandado un mensaje diciendo que no llegaría a su casa con la escusa de cubrir a un colega en el hospital

-¿Y bien?- pregunto alentándola a seguir

-lo siento itachi,- se disculpo negando a la invitación de el pelinegro, escuchó como suspiraba itachi, a estas altura itachi no desearía verla, solo esperaba que el pelinegro diera media vuelta y se fuera

-¿es por sasuke?- lo escucho preguntar, con curiosidad lo miro encontrándose con una sonrisa divertida de parte de itachi ¿Qué le daba gracia?

-¿he?- fue lo único que articulo provocando una sonrisa mas ancha en itachi

-lo entiendo, siempre fue sasuke- sonrió poniendo colorada a sakura

-¿de… de que hablas itachi?-

-intuición- encogió los hombros-nos veremos el siguiente año, cuñada- sonrió tiernamente al ver el sonrojo de sakura

-o-

Estaba seguro que desde lejos se podría apreciar ese pequeño pueblo totalmente iluminado, no había rincón de cada calle que no estuviera adornado con faroles y papeles de colores.

La noche había llegado, el festival, había iniciado en konoha, y a pesar de que se respiraba la alegría y diversión en todo el pueblo a el lo único que lo inundaba eran las ultimas palabras de sakura, exhalo aire inundando sus pulmones, el aire estaba fresco y el clima esplendido aun siendo de noche, miro por ultima vez las luces de el pueblo donde creció, para dejar su balcón y entrar a su habitación

-itachi- miro algo sorprendido al ver a su hermano sentado en su cama mirándolo divertido ¿Qué haces…

-era sakura- sasuke función el seño al escuchar su nombre- la chica que invite fue a sakura- se levanto de la cama, una corriente de calor inundo el cuerpo de sasuke, para ser remplazada por la decepción, talvez sakura iría al festival con itachi y por eso lo rechazo.

-pero ella me rechazo- la mirada de sasuke se ilumino antes esas palabras y una ligera esperanza se hizo presente en el –creo que no me merece- se burlo itachi, sasuke rodo los ojos.

-a mi igual me rechazo- confeso, girando su rostro, por primera vez una chica había rechazado al gran sasuke uchiha

-¿y que haces aquí?- los ojos negros miraron incrédulo a itachi- una mujer que fue capaz de rechazarte no se debe dejar ir tan fácil- sasuke sonrió - ¡date prisa otouto, o se hará mas tarde!- lo tomo de los hombros para aventarlo fuera de su habitación

-pero me rechaz…

-¿y desde cuando un uchiha se rinde?- itachi empujo a sasuke fuera de la casa, sonriéndole de medio lado – ve por ella, y no la dejes ir de nuevo o yo iré por ella- amenazo guiñándole a sasuke.

-o-

Apago el televisor, quedando aun tumbada sobre su sofá, miro la pantalla apagada un buen tiempo, para levantarse de el mullido sofá y camino a su cocina, miro por la pequeña ventana frente al fregadero, las luces del festival se podían ver sobre las copas de los arbole, dejo su tazón de palomitas y salió de la cocina, apago toda luz posible en su casa, subiendo, pero el timbre de su hogar la paro a medio camino

-¿Qué pasa?- pregunto una vez que abrió su puerta encontrándose con una rubia molesta

-¿te vas a quedar aquí de amargada?- ino colocolo sus manos sobre sus caderas claramente molesta, sakura soltó un bufido- ¿y que importa si rechazaste a los dos hombre más guapos, no precisamente tienes que faltar al festival- volvió a bramar molesta ino

-no tengo ánimos cerda- se dejo caer sobre el umbral de su puerta

-vístete- ordeno al rubia ignorando a su amiga rosada- iras con migo y sai-

-no quiero molestar- pero ino parecía no hacer caso siguiéndola esperando afuera – ino enserio no tengo ánimos- la rubia miro a su amiga, en verdad se veía sin ánimos

-te afecto mucho eso hermanos- sakura miro al cielo suspirando cansada, para asentir

-solo quiero una tranquila noche para mí- sonrió un poco tratando de animar a su amiga, ino la miro aun preocupada,

-de acuerdo, pero mañana pasare por ti para ir de compras- advirtió caminado ala auto donde la espera sai, sakura asintió y se despido de su amiga rubia

Cerro su puerta dejándose caer al suelo, se sentía bastante confundida, años de estar enamorada de sasuke para que un día se fuera de konoha a Japón a seguir los negocios familiares y de la nada llegara al festival y le confesara sus sentimientos, sentimientos que había rechazado, no por dejar de quererlo, si no por orgullo, le había costado mucho hacerse a la idea que sasuke tenía una vida ya echa y que el no quería nada con ella.

Se limpio una lagrima rebelde de sus mejillas levantándose para ir a dormir, se deshizo de su ropa quedando solo en bragas y cubriendo su cuerpo con una enrome playera que le llegaba a los muslos miro por su balcón, ahora el festival se veía mejor desde ahí, las luces y el color sobre la noche estaban en su esplendor, que importaba que ese año no fuer a festival, con una vez que no fuera no seria el fin del mundo, cerro su ventanal, dispuesta a dormir, pero antes de poner una pie en su cama el timbre volvió a sonar, respiro resignada bajando a abrir, de seguro era ino de nuevo.

-cerda ya et dije que…

Sus palabras quedaron al viento al verlo parado justo frente a su puerta algo asombrado a verla solo con esa playera que cubría solo hasta sus muslos

-sasuke- le llamo aun sorprendida por su presencia, el pelinegro seguía deleitado con esas asombrosas piernas que quedaban al descubierto

-debemos hablar- su voz ronca la hizo estremecerse y el sonrojo apareció al verse en que condiciones lo recibía

-espera un momento- trato de cerrar la puerta para colocarse un pantalón, pero sasuke se lo impido, entrando junto a ella, la pelirrosa lo miro extrañada ¿Qué pretendía?

-cuando dije que me gustabas era enserio, no trae de jugar contigo, ni mucho menos, tarde mucho tiempo en darme cuenta que en verdad te quería en mi vida, y no seré un idiota dejándote ir de nuevo- sakura sintió su corazón acelerase, por más que veía a sus orbes negros no encontraba mentira en ellos, le estaba diciendo la verdad.

-yo no me fui, tu te fuiste- reclamo tratando de controlar sus lagrimas, sasuke se acerco a ella tomándola por los hombros

\- y no volverá a pasar-a seguro, mirando como los ojos jades desprendían pequeñas lágrimas –en serio me gustas y quiero estar contigo-

-sasuke-

Sollozo sakura, ¿Qué tenia que hacer? ¿Rechazarlo de nuevo?, ya no creía poder rechazarlo mas.

-y ahora quieres que me lance a tus brazos, en señal de aprobación y tener una noche juntos para que cuando despierte ya no estés y hayas regresado a Japón- se alejo de sasuke aun con sus ojos llorosos -¿crees que te creeré?, lo dejase muy claro hace años-

-sakura... solo te pido una primera y última oportunidad-

Se acerco sasuke a sakura

-¿Qué quieres que te diga sasuke, que seremos felices después de esta noche, que te quedaras con migo y dejaras todo en Japón por mi?-

-si, sakura- respondió sasuke sorprendiendo a sakura y besándola sin aviso, sakura quedo unos segundo algo soqueada pero no tardo en responder a sus demandantes besos, los brazos de sasuke la levantaron y ella rodeo su cintura con sus piernas

-te quiero- confeso sasuke entre el beso, sakura sonrió sobre sus labios, aun en brazos sasuke subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación, dejo caer a sakura sobre la cama, la miro se veía tan hermosa, se quito sus zapatos y su playera para colocarse sobre ella besando de nuevo sus labios, bajando por su mentón y quedándose en su cuello, chupando y mordiendo todo a su alcance.

Sakura acariciaba sus espalda desnuda, relamiéndose los labios cada vez que sentía su trabaja espalda, subiendo a su cabeza jalándole un poco el cabello, incitándolo a más

-ha-

Gimió cuando sobre su playera sasuke jugueteaba con su pecho, el pelinegro sonrió, colocando su otra mano por sus piernas, subiendo esa estorbosa playera que impedía sentir la piel de su pelirrosa

-sasuke-

Su nombre se escuchaba tan bien de sus labios, no aguanto más y le quito la playera dejando a sakura desnuda ante el

-hermosa- susurro sonrojando a sakura, no tardo en devorar sus pechos, lamiendo y succionando sus pechos, escuchando como sakura gemía,

Bajo de sus pechos dejando un húmedo camino de su vientre al inicio de sus bragas, se las quito con delicadeza, mientras al mismo tiempo se quietaba el pantalón junto a su bóxer, quedando ambos completamente desnudos

-quiero quedarme contigo- se sincero provocando una enorme sonrisa de sakura- se posiciono entre sus piernas colocando su miembro en su entrada,

-sasuke-

Gimió su nombre a ser penetrada, sasuke empezó a estocarla lenta mente, haciendo que sasuke deseara mas, movía sus caderas tratando de aumentar el placer, sasuke tardo en comprender el mensaje, pero una vez entendiendo comenzó a embestirla mas.

Más rápido

Más fuerte

Más placer

-ah-

Gimió por ultima vez sakura al sentir como sus paredes apretaban el miembro de sasuke en señal de llegar al orgasmo, poco después sintió a sasuke correrse en ella,

El pelinegro callo sobre ella cansado y con la respiración agitada, con cuidado le quito unos mechones negros de su rostro, el uchiha le sonrió quitándose saliendo por completo de ella acomodándose

-te iras por la mañana- aseguro la pelirrosa acostándose en su pecho, sasuke frunció el seño al escucharla- tienes responsabilidades con los negocios de tu padre, la empresa te necesita-

-itachi se puede encargar solo- sus ojos jades lo miraron sorprendía, para después sonreírle

-¿te quedaras?-

-donde tu estés yo estaré- sonrió dándole un corto beso en sus labios.

**FIN.**


End file.
